Jack's Girlfriend
by 2joe2
Summary: This is a story that I wrote for my friend's birthday. she really liked it so I hope you do! Okay, now for the summary. Kaya is a young teenager with a secret. She is friends with magical people. Though, she likes one of them as more than a friend. Wish Kaya good luck with dealing with her family and friends! one shot!


**Jack Frost x Friend**

"Kaya's being mean mommy!" my little sister Luna yelled. My mom gave me a stern look. "What did you do to your sister?" Of course she thought _I _did something wrong. " _I_ didn't do anything to Luna! She stole my sketch diary so I took it back!" I waved the duct tape covered sketchbook in her face. But, of course Luna had to protest, "But, mom! I just wanted to know who Jack was. She talks about him all the time!" My mom gave me a quizzical look.

"Hand over the sketchbook Kaya." She held her hand out expectantly. I had to think quick. I looked out the window to see Jack winking at me. He was my best choice of getting out of this situation. "CATCH!" I screamed at jack as I threw the journal out the window. My mom ran over to the window and looked out but didn't see my book. "Go to your room Kaya!"

I ran to my room and slammed my door. Soon after, Jack jumped through my window with my diary. "So, you talk about me all the time? What do you say? He flipped to a random page in my diary. "Jack's eyes were filled with happiness as we had a snowball fight." He easily dodged me as I tried to get my sketchbook back. He finally stopped dodging me, Jack held out my sketchbook and pointed to picture I drew of us kissing. He smirked and winked, while I blushed wildly. Suddenly, he threw my book onto my bed and cupped my chin. His hands were cold, but soothing.

"What are you doi-" I was cut off when his lips where suddenly pressed to mine. It became cooler in the room as the kiss became more passionate. I snaked my hands through his hair as his arms went around my waist. I smiled as I pulled back for air.

"I love you Kaya." He whispered into my hair.

"Ditto." I replied.

~Later that evening

Jack left after a while of talking and making out. I began to miss his cold touch when my mom called me to the dinner table. As I sat down with my family Luna stuck her tongue out at me. I glared at her until my mother spoke up. "Kaya, are you excited for your birthday tomorrow?" I had totally forgotten about that! Before I could answer Luna yelled: "Yay! Santa is gonna come and visit Kaya tomorrow!" I totally face-palmed. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if Santa did come with the rest of the guardians. "Santa only comes on Christmas , Luna. But, Jack Frost might come for my birthday." I smiled at the thought until my little brother Zedi had to put my dreams down.

"Jack Frost isn't even real Kaya! He's just an old myth!" As soon as he said that I heard crunching snow. Jack ran off into the street. He had heard what my brother had said. Without thinking I yelled at him. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID ZEDI! JACK HEARD YOU!" I ran outside but couldn't see him. "Jack! I'm sorry! I'll get him to believe! You'll have to show them Jack! Meet me in my room in ten minutes!" I ran back inside. "Everybody to my room!" "Be sensible Kaya!" My dad tried to say but I ignored him as I grabbed Zedi and Luna and hauled them up the stairs.

I dumped my siblings on my bed and told them to stay sitting. My parents came in, my mom with baby Naui in her arms. "What is the meaning of-"I shushed her and crawled out the window and onto the roof. I found Jack sitting there with his staff in one hand and a snowball in the other. "I'm Ready for this!" He jumped into the window and I followed. "I told you he was real!" My family stared in awe as Jack made frost form on the floor with his staff. Luna had a total giggle fit while Zedi was mumbling about how he wasn't right. "Hi, I'm Kaya's magical boyfriend." My dad glared at him."

"I wasn't supposed to say that was I?"

"Nope."

"Kangaroo! We need your help by now!" Nothing happened. "At least get us out of here for Kaya!"

Suddenly, a giant hole appeared next to us and Jack threw his staff down. "Thank you Easter bunny!" I yelled as Jack picked me up bridal style and we jumped in. the hole closed above us and suddenly we were in a park, standing front of the Guardians. Jack set me down and grabbed his staff. I fist pumped the air and gave Jack a kiss.

"Whoa." Was the answer w got from our friends.


End file.
